User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ Japanese wiki http://www43.atwiki.jp/medakabox/ There's a Japanese wiki. With pages that have every detail about the 902 skills. Including explanations about the puns. Everything I did was a colossal waste of my time. I hate myself and I want to cry. I'm gonna...take a break for a while... Tokiro7 (talk) 04:43, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Suishou Weapons Hey, I don't want to second guess your judgment, but I'm a little confused as to why you removed the weapons that the Suishou students were using while controlled by Saki. It seems to me your logic was that they might not be practitioners of those weapons and were given them while being mind-controlled, but I still personally think it's worth noting that they did wield them at some point. Instead of removing it entirely, I would have just put that they might have been manipulated to use them and may not use them in general. I think, if anything, the fact that it wasn't elaborated on leaves the possibility that it is their usual weapon and therefore gives more reason for it to be there. But, again, that's just me. If you don't agree, I won't force the issue or try to change the pages myself, I just thought I'd throw in my two cents. Tokiro7 (talk) 07:54, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Break Just to let you know, I'm going to Otakon starting today. I'll be back on Sunday, but I might be too tired to work, so I likely won't be making any edits until Monday. I'll let you know if I find any cool Medaka Box merchandise. See you Monday. Tokiro7 (talk) 17:55, July 23, 2015 (UTC) : I'm back, but I'm dead tired, so I don't know when I'll get back to editing. I'm having a little trouble typing right, so I probably won't do it today. I didn't find much in the way of Medaka Box at Otakon, but I was able to get a cute Kumagawa charm. : Tokiro7 (talk) 20:47, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request for Prison School Wiki Hi, I'm from the Prison School Wiki, a new seinen animanga wiki undergoing fast expansion with a huge amount of new content & only getting bigger now that the anime is out. I'd like to affiliate with the Medaka Box wiki to support our expansion and broaden our horisons and in particular develop links with mangas of the same demographic. I've actually read through all of Medaka Box and found it really interesting (obviously my favourite character was Medaka by personality). Here is our logo and icon, here are our stats. I wish you and your community well with your work. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ✐ talk contribs 20:02, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am one of the admins of the Haikyuu!! Wiki. We would like to request to be affiliated w/ your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! 1qaz 18:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Favicon Hi Whistle. I approved your request, and I just uploaded a new favicon as you asked for. It may take a few hours for it to appear on your browser tab, but you can see it now by looking at the Favicon section of the . Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:21, September 1, 2015 (UTC) J-Stars Screenshots Hello again. My apologies for the lack of screenshots; I have quite a few but I've just been procrastinating when it comes to converting them to my USB, etc. but I promise I'll do it sometime tonight. (I want to get Kumagawa's dialogue before I do.)--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 19:58, September 28, 2015 (UTC)CM So...I wasn't aware that, when, capturing screenshots in rapid succession, the "Screenshot saved" notification for the previous capture was visible. I...I feel so dead inside. ;_;--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 20:07, September 28, 2015 (UTC)CM :Thank you. :) I'm about to upload them, in fact (as promised I got up to Kumagawa's side quest) Also, I noticed your wiki editor has special buttons for the ō''' and '''ū characters; how would I add this to my own wiki?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:36, September 28, 2015 (UTC)CM ::If I were you I wouldn't expect any screenshot uploads on weekdays. No offense, it's just that I'm a sophomore in high school and we're getting into some really tedious work involving dimensional analysis. I don't think I can handle all that and then meticulously rifling through files. Surely as a college student you understand...? If not, I'm sorry.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:26, September 29, 2015 (UTC)CM :::Oh, thank you. I wasn't quite expecting that sort of response.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:50, September 29, 2015 (UTC)CM Re:Missing Screenshot Thank you very much for the reminder! I noticed it before but I guess I just kept putting it off until I forgot about it. Oh well. ^_^" I'll take a look through my files right now.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 19:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's up now.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 19:31, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Rune Factory Out of curiosity, are you familiar with Rune Factory?--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 21:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC)CM Godspeed I have no idea how you've put up with that guy this long, but good job not snapping. :O--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 22:14, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Unknown Skill Hello. I am very sorry for bothering you, I don't want to cause any sort of trouble, I just want to ask. I found japanese Medaka Box wikia and there were some strange skills of Najimi Ajimu that I didn't find in manga or this wikia (such as skill to name skills). I suppose they were mentioned by Nisio Isin in databook. http://www43.atwiki.jp/medakabox/pages/173.html. And there was also skill called Drawing My Way (ドローイングマイウェイ). Do you have any information about that? Thank you very much for your answer. Have a nice day! The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 14:36, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :You have the information? Oh thank you, I would very appreciate that. The site mentions among other of Najimi's Miscellaneous Skills unnamed skills to destroy stars, manipulate oxygen molecules, grasp the skills, name skills, make classroom space and also skill named Drawing My Way (宣線布告 in original kanji), which is (through my poor translator) described as "Skill to show the setting screen". I ask you for information you have, please. Thank you very much. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 00:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I am very sorry. It must have been misunderstanding because of your typing error. Nevermind, thank you for your time. Have a nice day! :) The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 09:41, March 1, 2016 (UTC) God Mode Greetings, Whistle. I would like to ask one thing. Why is Zenkichi's Altered God Mode considered actual Abnormality on this wikia, but Medaka's God Modes are not? Thank you very much.Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 11:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC)